


Out Athlete and America's Gay Sweetheart Spotted Together At Movie Theater!

by rebeccastangard (lionessamaya)



Category: Husbands: The Series
Genre: Developing Relationship, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-20
Updated: 2011-09-20
Packaged: 2017-10-23 21:38:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/255271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lionessamaya/pseuds/rebeccastangard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Which is hilarious, because we've only dated six weeks."<br/>"And for two of those, I couldn't stand you."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out Athlete and America's Gay Sweetheart Spotted Together At Movie Theater!

The first two weeks they date, Cheeks is incredibly bored.

Brady is the kind of guy who holds doors open and gives chaste, closed-mouthed goodbye kisses at the end of dates. He compliments Cheeks’ eyes and outfits and looks at him with a starry-eyed wonder that’s cute, but incredibly frustrating.

In short, he’s the kind of guy that Cheeks outgrew at the age of eighteen. Something has to change, and soon, before he dies of sexual frustration. They aren’t exclusive by any means–– aren’t even boyfriends yet–– but he doesn’t feel right picking up a one-night stand when Brady is so obviously infatuated with him.

It’s their fourth date, which seems like a lot for such a short amount of time, but Cheeks is in between projects and Sean… well, Cheeks doesn’t pretend to understand athletes’ schedules. Brady is wearing a plaid shirt, which would usually be a deal-breaker, but he’s paired it with a particularly nice pair of pants so Cheeks is willing to let it go.

They’re in a movie theater, and he’s trying to sink into his seat to evade the frantic whispers of everyone around them. Of course, they couldn’t slip by unnoticed. He can see people craning their necks trying to catch a glimpse of him.

“Is that… Oh my god, I think it is!”

Phones are being pulled out rapidly, and he groans.

This is not going to work. On screen, he’s grinning and winking at some bartender. He can never date someone who takes him to see his own movies. It’s just… ugh. He can’t wait to tell Haley about this, right after he tells Brady to lose his number as gently as he can.

“Look, I have to go,” he says apologetically, keeping his voice down. “I’m sorry.”

For the first time, Brady seems to be aware of the situation going on around them. He flushes bright red.

“No, I’m sorry, I didn’t even think…” he mutters. “It’s just… I’m a really big Depp fan. I actually kind of, um, forgot that you were in it.”

It’s true that Cheeks plays a fairly minor part in this film, and he’s actually kind of relieved at the evidence that Brady hadn’t run off and Googled him after their first date. And he understands about Johnny Depp, he really does. He almost died when he got the opportunity to act with him. It’s still kind of surreal.

It’s the genuinely distressed apology that makes him go against his better judgment and extend an offer.

“Want to come back to my place?”

Brady’s eyes light up.

-

Getting out of the theater is a hassle. While fans refrained from mobbing him while he was actually in his seat, they aren’t so restrained when he gets up to leave. He signs several autographs and poses for a few pictures, trying not to resent Brady for not getting a similar treatment. It isn’t his date’s fault that he’s less famous, after all.

When they finally get through the crowd and out the door, the paparazzi that they’ve manage to avoid their last few dates are waiting.

“Cheeks! Are you and Brady Kelly dating now?”

“Cheeks, are you feeling optimistic about the marriage equality bill being passed?”

“Brady! How do you think that your fans will react to you dating Cheeks so soon after coming out?”

“How long have you two been together?”

Brady proves himself to be a more assertive person than Cheeks had thought when he pushes his way through the crowd, clearing a path for Cheeks to follow through the reporters. They jump into Brady’s fairly non descript sports car, Cheeks pausing long enough to yell “No comment” into the nearest microphone.

The car ride has the potential for awkwardness, but Cheeks instantly reaches for the radio. He grins when he hears Adam Lambert’s latest single, rolling down the windows and singing along loudly. He makes dramatic gestures with his arms to go along with the music, being deliberately ridiculous in an effort to alleviate some of the baseball player's obvious distress.

It works. Brady giggles with helpless amusement, giving in and starting to shout out the chorus. Listening to him sing is similar to the sounds elicited by throwing a cat into a bathtub, but it doesn’t matter. Cheeks is having fun, and judging by the look in Brady’s eyes as the actor swivels his hips around in his seat, he’s got at least a fifty per cent chance of getting laid.

When they get to Cheeks’ house, Brady looks hesitant.

“Maybe I shouldn’t––” he starts, but he’s quickly cut off.

“Oh no, you don’t. You took me on a ridiculously cheesy and poorly thought out date, and now you’re going to come inside and fuck my brains out in order to make up for it.”

For a split second, Cheeks thinks that Brady is going to turn him down. But then his eyes darken and he breathes out a single word.

“Yes.”

Then they’re inside and they’re making out, hot and desperate, and they get into the bedroom and it turns out Brady isn’t that boring after all.

-

They’re both still panting. Cheeks is a little memorized by the sight of Brady’s bare, muscular chest moving up and down quickly. There’s no way he’s going to be up for another round, though, so he refocuses his gaze on the athlete’s face.

“No more movies,” Cheeks says firmly.

“Okay,” Brady answers lazily. He sounds ready to pass out. It's actually rather flattering.

Cheeks finds that he's actually rather sleepy himself. He curls up beside Brady and smiles softly as an arm wraps gently around his bare torso, pulling him closer.

-

Cheeks wakes up with bruises on his hips, an ache in his ass, and breakfast on the table. He looks from Brady's anxious face to the bacon on his plate, crispy just the way he likes it. He decides that for their next date, they’re going shopping.

He can't possibly have a boyfriend who wears _plaid_ , of all things.

**Author's Note:**

> So, there wasn't any Husbands fanfiction that I could find. This had to be remedied. This is just a short little bit of unbeta-ed nonsense that I wrote. :)


End file.
